Cross Academy Harbors a Secret?
by The-Earl-Mustang
Summary: When Misaki Ayuzawa is given the chance to go to Cross Academy on a scholarship she's conflicted whether or not to go. Would her family be okay without her share of income? What would Usui do? Should she tell him? But, wait . . . he's given a scholarship too!
1. A Letter From Cross Academy!

"Mom!" Misaki's voice resounded throughout the small house. "Mom, where are you?" Misaki looked through all the rooms and found her little sister, Suzuna putting together an envelope for a magazine contest no doubt.

"Suzuna, where's mom?"

Suzuna looked up from the envelope. "She had to work the night shift again."

Misaki sighed, coming into the kitchen and sitting down. "Again? She shouldn't overexert herself."

"Sometimes she has to. Oh," Suzuna finished off her envelope and gave it to Misaki, "your manager called. She says one of the maids called in sick last moment, and that she needs you to come in. Could you drop this off at the post office on the way?"

"Huh?" Misaki sat up quickly. "Then I need to leave right now!" She took the envelope and gathered her stuff to leave for work. "See ya'!"

Misaki sprinted out the door and started toward the train station. Half-way there she sighed. She had forgotten to tell Suzuna about the letter she got. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. Se recognized the seal, anyone would, it was of the elite school, Cross Academy. Misaki slowly opened it, making sure not to rip it. Pulling out the contents, she reached the train station.

"_Oh, no, the train!" _Misaki thought. She caught it just on time and began reading the letter.

Dear Ayuzawa Household :

We have recently began watching Misaki's progress in school and have noticed her excelling grades. We humbly offer her a scholarship for her remaining high school years at Cross Academy. That being, if she wishes to attend.

We greatly hope that she will accept this offer. It's a very rare chance that someone would be recruited to go here. Although, if she declines we understand, so don't make it your priority to attend.

If you do so wish to come, please send us a letter in advance of your arriving date. I will meet you personally at the gates and discuss the school. I hope to see you soon!

Sincerely Yours,

Headmaster

Kaien Cross

"I can barely read this. . . ," Misaki mumbled. Once she did though, she was shocked to say the least. Her, receiving a scholarship for Cross Academy? Sure, she was offered the same thing for Miyabigaoka, but . . . that was different. "_Cross Academy."_ Misaki thought in astonishment.

The train came to a halt at her stop and she stuffed the letter back into its envelope while stepping off. She walked with a skip in her step and waltzed into Maid Latte through the back entrance, greeting her manager before going to change.

Misaki thought in a daze while getting dressed into her maid uniform, "_I'll have to remember to tell mom and Suzuna when I get home . . ."_


	2. We're Really Going- Wait, 'We're?

"Thanks again, Misaki! I'm sorry you had to work on your day off," Misaki's manager, Satsuki, kept on apologizing.

Misaki smiled and laughed, "No, no, it's totally fine. I could always use the extra pay. Well, I'll be going now!"

"Thanks for your work!" Satsuki called out as Misaki left through the back door.

Misaki stepped into the alley, a burst of cool air meeting her. She walked the length to the train station, making sure the letter was still in her coat pocket. She was still excited, but was doubting that she would go. Her family needed her after all. She couldn't leave them just because of an offer like this. Even if it _was _a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She boarded the train and found a seat in the back. She sighed as she plopped down. Her thoughts almost immediately turned to Usui. What would he think if she actually left? Would he miss her? Well, she would miss him, Misaki admitted to herself.

Her face went red. Wait, she _wouldn't_ miss him, why would she? He was a perverted space alien, she would be glad to be rid of him. She shook her head flustered and waited for the train to reach her stop.

When it finally stopped moving she walked to the front and stepped off. She walked the rest of the way home, Usui intruding on her thoughts more often than usual.

"Mom! Suzuna!" Misaki called out when she opened the door.

Suzuna peeked her head out of the kitchen's doorway and went back in when she saw it was Misaki. Misaki entered the kitchen, dropping her bag on a chair before sitting down. Her mother was just finishing making dinner.

"Ah, Misaki, welcome home. Was work okay?" she poured some soup into a bowl, setting three bowls at the table.

"It was fine," Misaki answered, reaching into her pocket eagerly to take out the envelope. "Hey, Mom, I got a letter today from Cross Academy," Misaki tried to say as if it wasn't a big deal.

She turned around in shock. "Cross Academy? Here," she walked over, "let me read it."

Misaki handed it over and her mother read it. "Oh my goodness, a _full_ scholarship?"

"Yeah," Misaki breathed out, "I was surprised to."

"Well, Misaki, you should go!" her mother was more excited than Misaki. "A chance like this may never come again."

Misaki was a bit surprised to see her encouraging her to go. "What about money? Without my share of income-"

She was cut off by her mother "We'll be fine, don't worry! It'll just be Suzuna's tuition. I can cover it."

"Mom . . . ," Misaki was overcome with gladness, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Misaki stood up, but Suzuna got up first, "I'll get it."

Her footsteps went down the hallway and the sound of the front door opening was heard. Misaki heard a familiar voice and stood up to see who it was.

Suzuna met her half way at the doorway and a certain blonde was standing behind her. "Usui?!" Misaki almost yelled.

Suzuna took her seat and Misaki's mother smiled in greeting as she took Misaki's seat, "Hello, Usui-kun."

"Hello," Usui greeted in response.

Misaki was still wondering. "What are you doing here?" she asked more accusingly than she meant to.

"I got this in the mail," he held up an envelope that looked like the one Misaki had gotten. Actually, it was exactly the same.

Misaki snatched it from his hands and it was exactly the same, from Cross Academy for sure. Usui picked up Misaki's envelope from the table. "You got one too?"

"Yeah. . . ," Misaki trailed off, opening Usui's envelope. It had already been ripped so she easily took out the paper. She read over it and it was a complete replica of the one she received. "Are you going to go?" Misaki asked after a period of silence.

Usui took the envelope back and thought for a moment. "I don't know yet, that's why I came over."

"What?" Misaki asked confused.

"Should I go?" Usui asked her.

There was another silence and Misaki broke it, "Why would you ask me-"

"Because you might miss me," Usui teased.

"I would not!" Misaki punched him on the shoulder.

He rubbed at it, "Owwww."

Misaki sighed, "So, are you going are not?"

"I don't know, are you?"

Misaki thought for a moment and turned to her mother smiling, "Yeah, I think I'll go."

Her mother smiled, "I'm glad."

Usui shrugged, "Then I'll go to."

"Is that the only reason you're going?" Misaki asked irritated.

"Yeah."

Misaki sighed, "What about the plane cost? It can't be cheap."

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover it," Misaki's mother grinned.

Misaki turned around, "Mom! That's too much, where would you get it from?"

"Oh, don't you worry. I just happen to know some people."

"Mom!" Misaki pulled her into a hug. "Wait, what will I tell Shizuko and Sakura? They'll be hysterical," Misaki pulled away.

Suzuna's voice broke through, "Don't worry about them, I've got it."

"Thanks, Suzuna!" Misaki pulled her into a quick hug.

Usui, who's prescence had been forgotten, spoke up, "Well, we better write the letters. Arrival estimation . . . in two days if we leave tomorrow."

"Oh!" Misaki dashed upstairs, "I need to pack!"

"I'll write the letters, so tell Misaki not to worry about those," Usui told Misaki's mother before leaving.

"Okay, I will," she called back as she heard the door open and then slam shut as Usui left.

Meanwhile, Misaki was stuffing her clothes into a suit case, trying to get it all to fit by sitting on top of it. Once it finally shut she rolled onto her bed, sprawled out. "Phew, and I still have to pack my other stuff . . .," she grinned, bringing her arm over her eyes and thinking. "_I still can't believe I'm going to attend Cross Academy. . ."_

She got up and sighed, "Okay, I'll pack my other stuff in a carry on . . . and -" Misaki suddenly thought, "_I need to tell my manager." _She pulled out her phone and dialed Satsuki's cell-phone number quickly.

"**Hello?" **a voice over the phone said.

"Ah, manager, I'm sorry this is so sudden, but . . . I'll be leaving tomorrow for Cross Academy tomorrow, and-"

"**Ahahaha," **she giggled, cutting Misaki off, "**Don't worry, your sister already told me not too long ago. We'll all miss you, and I'm sure the customers will too!"**

Misaki laughed, "Tell them I'll miss them too, well, bye."

"**Bye, Misa-chan!" **

Misaki hung up and sighed with contempt. "Tomorrow's going to be hectic, I can already tell . . ."


	3. Airplane Lovebirds

" . . . saki. Misaki. Misaki!"

Misaki jolted up in her bed, awakened by the loud voice. She blinked, trying to get her surroundings and saw her mother looming beside her. Misaki jumped out of bed, assuming there was somehting wrong. "Mom! What's wrong?!"

Her mother shook her head side to side so violently that Misaki thought it might fall off. "No! Your plane! It's almost time ot leave!"

"Oh," Misaki immediately went into action. She pushed her mother out of her room as gently and swiftly as she could and slammed the door shut. She searched around for a clean shirt and found one at her bed post. Quickly she changed and then opened her door, zooming through the hallway into the bathroom in the corridor. She fumbled with her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth and brushed through her hair once.

She huffed and puffed as she zoomed back to her room and half dragged, half threw her suit case down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother and Suzuna calmly eating breakfast. "Wha-"

"My bad, I was one hour early. Your plane leaves at 10AM, not 9AM." She smiled from ear to ear.

Misaki collapsed in the doorway, "Why would you do that to me?" Misaki whined as she sat down to eat breakfast too.

"At least now you have time to take a shower," Suzuna said in monotone.

"Hmmm, yeah, I'll take one after breakfast."

They ate breakfast, making small talk every once and a while, but otherwise keeping silent. Misaki ate quickly and once she was done she went back upstairs to take a shower. She locked the door behind her and took a hot but fast shower.

She came out after about 10 minutes and was towel drying her hair with a towel wrapped around her neck. She walked down the hallway to her room rubbing her head to quicken the drying process. She fell onto her bed and furiously dried her hair with the towel. Misaki sighed as she blew a strand of her hair out of her face and began to brush out her hair.

"Misaki!" She heard her mother call from downstairs.

Running back down she brushed her hair hurriedly to rid itself of its knots. "Mom?"

"Usui-kun came to check on you before he went to the airport."

Misaki walked down the remaining stairs and put a hand on her hip. "Oh, okay. What time is it?"

Before her mother could tell her, Usui answered, "9:30."

"We better get going then!" Misaki grabbed her suitcase from the kitchen and slinged her carry on over her shoulder. "Okay . . . I think i have everything."

"Let's go then." Usui took her suit case, "I'll carry this."

Misaki stubbornly kept her grasp on it. "Don't you have to carry yours?"

Usui kept a blank face, "It's already taken care of."

"Huh? Okay, fine, go ahead then." She let go of the handle, letting Usui wheel it out the door.

Before Misaki left she hugged her mother, "Thank you, Mom."

"I only want the best for my children," she practically smiled with her voice.

Misaki then hugged Suzuna, who had been waiting at the side quietly. "I'll see you during break."

"Bye." Suzuna hugged her too, and let go when they heard a car horn beep out on the street.

Misaki adjusted her bag strap and sighed, "No patience. Well, bye!" Misaki ran out to see a taxi waiting. The airport wasn't far so they would make it there with plenty of time to spare.

She opened the door and shoved her carry on inside before her. She slammed the door shut and waved good-bye to her mother and sister who were waving back in the doorway. When she couldn't see them anymore she relaxed into her seat and sighed.

Usui was sitting by the other window, right next to her bag and looked out the window as they drove off. Misaki gazed out the her window also as they passed through her neighborhood. "What do you think Cross Academy will be like?"

"Big."

"Well, no duh, but what about the people?" Misaki thought about it and was getting more and more excited.

"I don't know. The headmaster and I exchanged letters and he kept on talking about his daughter. Yuuki Cross was her name. I'm assuming they're like her."

"You exchanged letters?" Misaki asked shocked. "Since when?"

Usui seemed to think for a moment, then smiled, "A bit before you got your letter."

"Oh, well, okay," Misaki blushed. "About his daughter-"

Usui interrupted her, "She isn't really his daughter. He adopted her when she was five years old. Parents died apparently."

"Oh, I see," Misaki trailed off. "Anyways, what do you know about her so far? Is she nice?"

Usui moved Misaki's bag onto the ground so it wouldn't block his veiw. "From what I've heard, yeah. She'll be meeting us along with the headmaster and another guy. They're a part of a 'disciplinary comitee' for the school, so they also deal with new students. Although, new students are rare."

Misaki stretched, "Ahh, I'm getting anxious just thinking about it."

"Yeah, me too," Usui said, but his action differed. For he was showing no signs of anxiousness.

"Your actions differ from your words," Misaki muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," she turned back around to look out her window.

They sat out the rest of the ride in silence, aside from the occasional talk about the school and bickering over little things. Once they got there the taxi driver slid the window separating front seats from back seats, expecting payment. Usui took out his wallet and gave the man the amount of money needed before getting out. Misaki followed and exited through her door, carrying her carry on bag with her.

Misaki went to get her stuff out of the trunk, but Usui had already opened it and was heaving her suit case out. "Here, I'll carry it this time." Misaki went to grab her rolling suit case.

"Fine, if you're so insistant," Usui teased.

Misaki huffed, "I don't need a person like you helping me with my bags."

"Whatever you say, Prez," he singsonged.

"I'm not the 'Prez' anymore, Usui," Misaki scolded him as he took out his own suit case, a rolling one like hers.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. I slipped." Usui brushed it off as he slammed the trunk shut before leaving to go into the airport. Misaki followed and sighed, how was she going to last a whole plane ride with someone like him?

They went inside and it was suffocating. The airport was packed stuffy, despite it being the middle of autumn. Misaki pushed past person after person, trying to keep up with Usui so she wouldn't get lost. After a bit of shoving and so forth, she tracked behind. She reached out and grabbed the end of Usui's sweater, but then let go immediately.

He stopped and turned to look at her, "Need to hold my hand?"

"N-no, I'm fine!" Misaki blushed at her own actions.

He looked at her questioningly and without saying anything grabbed her hand, continuing to walk through the crowd. Misaki turned even more red and looked away, but didn't let go. They soon found the place to buy tickets and Usui found some seats. "Sit here and wait for me to get back, don't wander off," he told Misaki in a condescending matter.

"Okay, okay," Misaki plopped into a seat, setting her carry on in the one next to her so she could save him a seat. He left his suit case with her and then set off and began to wait in line to get tickets. Misaki sighed and rested her head on her hand. She looked around and wondered why there were so many people here. It couldn't have been any later than 10AM. She went through her carry on to check one last time that she had everything. "_Toothbrush . . . shampoos . . . toothpaste . . . personals . . . charger and cell phone . . . okay, everything seems to be here,_" she mentally checked off each item as she went.

After she finished going through her carry on Usui came back with the two tickets in hand. He looked like he was hurrying and ran over to Misaki. "We need to hurry," was all he said before grabbing his suit case and Misaki's carry one before grabbing her hand and rushing off.

"What?" Misaki questioned as she was dragged away.

Usui didn't even bother turning around, he was looking around for their plane, "No time to explain."

Misaki didn't ask any more questions and started walking faster along with him. Usui made an 'aha' sound and darted toward a certain plane number. Their plane, Misaki assumed. He quickly ran up to the person waiting for the passengers and held out their tickets. The woman took them and let them through, taking their suit cases and putting them on a conveyer belt and setting Misaki's bag to go through a mini conveyer belt.

Usui went through the body scan first and Misaki went after, retrieving her bag from the conveyer. Usui walked quicly as to not hold up the flight. It seemed like they were the last passengers to board. Someone lead them up some steps and showed them to their seats. They were towards the back, but not completely.

Usui let Misaki go before him and she slid her bag off her shoulder about to put it up into their department. Before she could though, Usui took it from her and packed it away no problem. Misaki didn't stop him and instead just let him. She figured it wouldn't do much to argue anyways.

Misaki fell into her seat with a sigh and Usui did the same, but without a sigh. Misaki turned to him, "So, why did we have to hurry?"

He turned to her, "We were running a bit late because of the amount of people slowing us down."

"Ah, okay."

Just then the flight attendant at the front of the plane started speaking, her voice sounding through the speakers. "Welcome today passengers. We are about to take off, so we ask that you buckle up tightly while the plane goes through slight turbulance."

Usui and Misaki took their seat belts and buckled up, as did everyone else. The attendant then went on to talk about their meals and the departments and other stuff before making sure everyone had followed procedures and then disappeared behind some curtains. The plane went through turbulence as the woman had said and afterward she came out with snacks.

She reached their isle, "Would you like something to drink or snack on?"

Usui shook his head no and Misaki declined, "No thank you."

She nodded and continued to the other passengers. Usui tilted his head a bit, "I think I'll doze off for a bit . . ."

"Yeah, I think I will too," Misaki said lazily before resting her head on her hand. Sleep was catching up with them both and it was a miracle they made it here without dozing off somewhere else. In no time Misaki was softly snoring and had subconciously rested her head on Usui's shoulder. He hadn't noticed though, because he fell asleep before she had, but his head now layed atop Misaki's. The flight attendant sometime later went back up and down the isles and was about to ask them if they wanted anything, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw them in their position. She awed at how adorable it was and ended up bringing some of the other attendants to see. All this went on while out two lovebirds were silently asleep and resting upon each other. They were the ideal image of the perfect couple, and yet one would never admit it.


	4. Don't Touch Her!

Misaki jolted forward as the airplane went through landing turbulance and jerked to look to her side. Usui jerked a bit forward also, but otherwise, kept reclining. He turned back to look at her and yawned, "You slept throughout the whole flight. You didn't even wake up when the flight attendant told us all to buckle up for landing, so i had to buckle your seat belt for you."

She looked down to see her seat belt, like he said, indeed buckled securely at her side. She sighed and leaned back into her seat, "That startled me."

"It's landed," Usui said as the attendant walked to the front of the aisle.

"The airplane has now landed. Please exit in an orderly fashion down the aisle and down the step," she motioned to her side where the steps were leading downward off the plane.

Everyone got up and did as she said right after getting their property from the compartments above them. They then entered into the airport to retrieve their bags from the baggage claim. Usui and Misaki fell behind the rest, leaving the plane as the last passengers. The flight attendant waved them off as they reached the last step.

Once they got inside the airport they both stretched. "Ugh," Misaki stretched her arm over her head, "that flight made me stiff."

"Me too," Usui said as he pulled an arm across his chest.

"Ahhh," Misaki raised her arms above her head one more time, "okay, so should we make our way towards the school now?"

Usui shoved his hands inside his pockets and smirked, "Don't you need your suit case?"

Misaki's eyed widened and she glanced at the baggage claim at the other side of the airport. She started walking towards it in a huffy matter, "Yeah, whatever . . ."

Usui grinned as he followed her. He stayed behind her until they reached the conveyer belt. Misaki, Usui, and most of the other passengers were waiting at the sides for their luggage. Misaki crossed her arms and looked up and down the belt for her bag. Usui did the same and grabbed his right before it passed him, but Misaki's hadn't arrived yet. She shrugged it off, "Wait for me at the entrance, this shouldn't take long."

He lingered for a bit longer before unlatching his suit case and rolling it away. Misaki stayed there, looking for her case with her carry on slugged over her shoulder.

"_Aha!"_she thought as hers was coming her way. She pulled it off the belt and dropped it at her side, unlatching the handle. She started rolling it towards the direction that Usui went, but was interrupted by a guy. A couple years older than her, she could tell. Piercings littered his ears and she could also catch a glimpse of a tattoo tracing up his neck beneath his leather jacket.

"Hey lady, you traveling alone?" His face oozed self-confidence and he smelled of alcohol and nicotine.

She scrunched her nose in disgust as he draped his arm over her shoulders, leading her away from the baggage claim. "No, I'm with a friend," she spit out.

"Aw, that's a shame. Why not ditch her and come have some fun with me?" He stopped and caught her between him and the wall.

Misaki glared at him, narrowing down what to do. "_I could duck out to my left, his other arm is stuffed in his coat pocket. But, what if he brings it up against the wall too quickly, and I'm carrying a lot of stuff too. I could fight- no, only if neccessary. There's a cop just over there," _she glanced up to look behind her harrasser, "_he'll be able to see him." _She sighed mentally, "_No, he's too busy talking up the flight attendent. Looks like I'll have to take my chances and just duck and run."_

She got ready to flee, gripping her suit case's handle tightly. "Sorry, but _he's_ waiting for me," just as she got the last word out she ran as she ducked, catching him off guard. She would've made it, but his reflexes were quicker than Misaki thought. That, and the weight of her luggage was slowing her down. He yanked his other hand upward, catching her again. It jerked her violently, forcing her against the wall. She leaned against it as he grinned slyly.

"Oh, 'he's' waiting? That's unfortunate, I'm way too set on this."

She narrowed her eyes, cursing mentally. Just as she was about to kick up her leg, another leg flew past her vision. It kicked the guy in the side, knocking him down onto the ground, Misaki could just here the man who kicked him utter a couple words, "Don't touch her."

The man slid across the floor as the other guy's leg reclined downward. The cop who had been flirting with the flight attendant just a second before, rushed over and helped the guy off the ground. Misaki looked away to instead look at her rescuer.

She looked up to meet green eyes. "Usui," she said breathless.

He said nothing, and instead lead her away before the cop could interrogate them. They would've been let go, but Usui really didn't want to have to sit around any longer. They only had enough time to grab a bite to eat and then head directly to the school. They couldn't be held up by such an imbecile.

Misaki hurried and they made it to the front before the cop noticed they had fled. By then, a crowd could be seen forming around the man who had been knocked onto the floor just a moment before.

Usui sighed, "You need to be more careful, especially in a place like this."

"It's not like I asked him to assault me," Misaki muttered hotly.

"I know, but still. You're a girl, you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Misaki stayed silent and looked to her side, "I was about to take care of it."

"I figured as much," he picked up his suit case. "Let's go get something to eat before we go to the academy, you didn't eat anything on the plane."

"Fine," Misaki got her suit case too. She went to the curb and whistled each time a taxi passed by, failing to catch it in time before someone else got it. she sighed in exasperation as the third one was taken.

She heard an exceptionally loud whistle behind her and looked to see Usui. A taxi pulled up in front of them and she sighed, opening the door and getting in. She slid over by the window, and Usui came in right after her. He slammed the door shut behind him and told the driver where to go. "We're going to Town Square."

The driver nodded and they were off. They stayed in a deafening silence until Misaki spoke up. "Hey, about what happened back there . . ," she crossed her arms and mumbled, "Thanks for . . . saving me."

Usui smiled, but hid it behind his hand as he turned to look at her, "Don't worry about it." He ruffled her hair. Misaki's face was a lovely shade of pink and she huffed. They rode on in a now comfortable silence all the way to the Town Square. They were one step closer to Cross Academy, and one step closer to discovering that it wasn't all that it appeared to be.


	5. What are They Hiding?

"That'll be $12.50," the taxi driver told Misaki and Usui once he pulled up to a curb in Town Square. Usui handed him the amount through the tray and then pushed open his door. Misaki followed lugging her bags out while Usui held his at his side. She would never understand how he could fit everything he needed in such a small suit case. It was basically the size of her carry on. He had no trouble carrying it around the rest of the time, while Misaki had to carry her carry on over her shoulder and drag her suit case around.

She stepped out into the street and Usui slammed the door shut behind her, giving the driver the okay to drive away. They got out of the street onto the curb and both searched around for a place to eat. "How about at that cafe?" She nudged his side and pointed down the side walk to a little coffee shop.

He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, "Would that be okay for you? It seems like that's more of a place for a snack rather than a meal."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure it will be enough," she shrugged it off and started making her way downtown, walking fast.

Usui followed behind her as she entered into the cafe, making a bell chime. She looked around and saw a waitress, "Miss?"

The waitress turned around and smiled, "Oh, do you need a table?"

She smiled and nodded. The waitress lead them to a table for two and asked what they wanted, "Do you know what you want yet, or should I bring a menu?"

"Two menus, please," Usui spoke up, raising his hand slightly.

"Sure, just wait here a moment," she bowed before leaving to get the menus from the back. Misaki sighed in contempt, she loved little cafes like this one. The atmosphere was pleasing to the senses and the waitresses and waiters were almost always friendly. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands as a draft blew in from outside when someone entered. Usui watched her and noticed how much she seemed to enjoy it here. He smiled just as the waitress arrived with the menus.

"Here you go," she handed one to Misaki and Usui. "I'll be back soon to take your order," she smiled as she left to cater to other customers.

* * *

She came back as she said she would and wrote down in her notepad what they ordered. "Okay, so the miss wants a strawberry crepe, and you just want some coffee?"

They nodded and she nodded too in ackowledgement, taking her leave to prepare what they wanted. The rest of their meal, well, more of a snack, didn't take long. Misaki ate fairly quick and Usui waited for her to finish, taking sips of his coffee as he did. Once she finished she called over the waitress so they could pay for their meal. Misaki paid fully, seeing as Usui had paid for the two taxi rides. The waitress took the money and bowed before leaving and bidding them good-bye as they got up to leave.

The two left through the door, making the bell chime once again. Misaki walked out and looked up and down the street. "The school should be nearby, right?"

"Yeah," he teased, "just up that hill." He pointed forward to a hill with a road winding up.

"Oh," Misaki sighed. "Taxi again?"

"Seems like it," he whistled and got a taxi's attention. It pulled over and they got on, heaving there luggage into it for what seemed like the hundreth time. They plopped into their seats. The driver looked behind him, "So, where you two going?"

"Cross Academy," Misaki told him.

The driver's eyes widened in surprise, "You students?"

"Soon to be," Usui explained.

"Oh, okay," he didn't ask anymore questions and started driving down the road, and up the hill that lead to the huge academy.

Misaki could already see glimpses of it while they road upward. It was fashioned to look really old she assumed. It didn't seem to be breaking apart, so it must've been built that way. "_Why would they build a modern school to look so old?"_ she pondered as the taxi parked in front of the school gates.

She practically leapt out the car door, which left Usui to pay the driver. He thanked him and got out to follow Misaki. The gates were locked, so they couldn't get in.

Misaki tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms, "Didn't he say in the letter that he would greet us?"

"He's probably just running a bit late." He flipped open his phone to check the time "We're early anyways."

"Seriously?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. Usui nodded and she sighed, sitting on some bricks. "We rushed for nothing then."

"Oh, there he is," Usui looked through the gate to see a man with a blonde ponytail rushing toward the gate to unlock it.

"Goodness gracious, I'm so sorry! Were you kept waiting for long?" he rambled as he fumbled with the key.

Misaki shot up and dusted off her pants, walking to stand beside Usui. She looked at the man. Was this really the headmaster?

"No, don't worry, we just arrived," Usui reassured the man.

"Good, good," he finally unlocked it and swung the gate open, "Oh! Watch out!"

Usui nudged Misaki to the side before he opened the gates. Preventing them both from being hit by steel iron. Misaki stumbled, but regained her composure just as quick as she had lost it. She glanced up at Usui, before moving back to stand in front of the now open gate, "Thanks."

He smiled and stood beside her. The headmaster looked at the both of them smiling. He looked them up and down, head to toe. Seemingly pleased with what he saw, he held out his hand for the both of them to shake, "Ms. Ayuzawa, Mr. Takumi. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm the headmaster, Kaien Cross."

They shook hands and introduced themselves as well, Misaki going first, "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, Misaki's just fine. It's nice to finally meet you, Headmaster Cross."

"Usui Takumi. Pleasure's mine," he nodded as he shook Cross's hand.

The headmaster clapped his hands together once the introductions were done and beamed with joy. Misaki smiled and noticed some other people coming up behind him. Usui noticed it too, but just a bit quicker, "Who are they?"

Cross looked confused, but then the people, two to be exact, one female and one male, stood at Cross's side. He looked to them then to Misaki and Usui again, "Oh! These are the two disciplinary committee members, they were supposed to greet you with me, but seeing as I was late, they were running a little late too. This is my daughter, Yuuki Cross, and Zero Kiryuu." He gestured to the two as he introduced them.

The one named 'Yuuki' was bubbly and cheerful. Misaki instantly took a liking to her, she reminded her of her manager, Satsuki Hyoudou. Yuuki waved from where she was standing, instead of shaking their hands, "Hi, I'm Yuuki Cross. It's nice to meet Cross Academy's two new students!"

Misaki smiled as she spoke, feeling a pang of homesickness. She shook it away mentally and looked toward the second member, Zero, with an expectant look. He did nothing but nod to let them know he acknowledged them and kept his hands shoved in his pockets. Misaki subconsciously pursed her lips_, "Are all boys at Cross Academy like this?"_ She thought to herself bitterly.

Cross clapped his hands together again, getting everyone's attention. "Okay then! Yuuki, Zero, I'll need you to show these two to their dorms first. I'm sure they'll need to rest and unpack after their trip. Also, Zero, you will get a uniform for Mr. Takumi. Yuuki, you will get a uniform for Misaki." He smiled and turned around to walk off, "Well, I'll leave you two to it! Oh," he turned around to address Misaki and Usui, "and good luck! We humbly and officially welcome you to Cross Academy!"

Misaki and Usui smiled and waved as he left and then turned to their tour guides. Yuuki smiled, "Okay, well, as you heard. We'll show you two the dorms, but then Zero and I will split up to show you two your separate rooms. We will provide a uniform and then we'll leave you to do whatever you need to do! Feel free to ask us anything you're curious about, and don't mind Zero here." Yuuki noticed Misaki's reaction to his introduction earlier and felt the need to clear him up, "He may seem unapproachable, but he'll help you too if you ever need it." She nudges him in the side a bit harder than necessary, "Right, Zero?"

"Ow, that hurt," he complained and sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Usui and Misaki looked at the two oddly, but nodded. Yuuki twirled around to walked down the cobblestone walkway, followed by Zero. She raised her arm up, pointing forward, "This way!"

Misaki followed along with Usui behind them and they headed to where they were going to be sleeping for the majority of there highschool years here. Along the way, they passed the path the night students took to get to and from school. Misaki's gaze lingered on it for a bit, "_Dorms?"_ She brushed it off like other things and decided it wasn't important. She'd just ask Yuuki after she was settled. "_But still . . . ,"_ Misaki looked back to see the path one more time, "_Why another whole set of dorms? Is there a reason, or is it just to separate the students? But, why would they need to separate them?"_

Thoughts raced through Misaki's head. She didn't know it, but thoughts along the same lines were running through Usui's head too. He caught Misaki glancing back at the path and was wondering as well. "_I'll just ask Kiryuu after we separate from Cross and Misaki," _he thought as he kept on walking. The same questions went through their heads, coming up with different answers every time a different reason for the dorms popped up in their minds. They sighed mentally and shook it off. They shouldn't have been this suspicious about just another set of dorms. Or, maybe they should? They glanced behind themselves one last time, looking at the path before it left their sight. They walked on, and followed the two disciplinary committee members to their dorms. Once they made it, they were about to part ways.

Yuuki turned around along with Zero, "Okay, Ayuzawa, you'll be following me now. Takumi, you'll follow Zero."

Misaki and Usui nodded, and just like that, they went down opposite paths. Thoughts still ran through the two former Seika High students.

"_Cross Academy . . . ," _Misaki thought.

"_Cross Academy . . . ," _Usui thought as well.

They were synchronized in thought, but neither were aware of it, "_What are you hiding?"_


	6. Misa-chan?

Yuuki and Misaki walked down the long corridor for what seemed like forever before coming upon the door to her room. Yuuki turned around to face Misaki in front of said door, "Ayuzawa-san, you will be staying here."

Misaki held up her hand, shaking it, "Please, Misaki's fine."

Yuuki smiled, opening the door, "Okay, Misaki, you will be staying in here." She lead the way inside motioning around. "You will be sharing your room of course, but it seems your dorm mate isn't in at the moment," she looked around the empty room.

"I see, okay," Misaki contemplated whether or not to ask Yuuki about the second set of dorms.

Yuuki began to walk out the door, "Well then, I'll leave you to settle in. Please, come to the headmaster's building at six so we can explain about the school." She smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"_Well, there goes my chance . . ."_ Misaki thought dully, dropping her suit case and carry on before dropping herself onto what she assumed was her bed. She sighed and immediately fell asleep, not letting another thought cross her mind.

* * *

"Takumi, this will be your room," Zero said in monotone, slipping one hand out of his pocket to swing open the door. "I'll leave so you can unpack. The headmaster wants you and Ayuzawa to come down to the headmaster's building at six for dinner so he could answer any questions about the school."

Usui nodded as Zero talked, looking inside the room. There were two beds to the side with each it's own nightstand in the middle. They each also had their own dressers for clothes and such. "Two beds?"

"Everyone has a dorm mate," Zero explained.

"Oh, I see," Usui walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Zero in the hallway. Zero huffed slightly as he walked the way he had come down the corridor. Leaving Usui to introduce himself to his dorm mate by himself.

After Usui had closed the door behind him, he walked to the unoccupied bed, dropping his suit case on the ground. He hadn't even bothered to introduce himself to or ask about his dorm mate. The boy was lying on his bed on the right side of the room, resting his head on his hands and watching the other boy. "So, you're Takumi?" His voice was high pitched. It remind him of Aoi, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Usui looked at him and nodded, "Usui Takumi. Who are you?"

"Oreki Namikawa, nice to meet you," he sat up on the edge of his bed and grinned. His loose black hair fell over his shoulders. It was pretty long for a guy's hair, it was just below his collarbone and pulled back by a white headband.

Usui looked him in the eye and his emerald eyes met shocking light blue. "Nice to meet you too. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to unpack and take a nap."

Oreki flourished his hand as he fell back onto his mattress with a 'plop', black hair trailing behind him. "Do as you please, I was about to take a nap anyways," he sing songed.

Usui stood back up and unzipped his suit case, emptying the contents by dumping it onto his bed. He separated everything as he folded it all and stuffed them into his dresser that was provided. He then fell back onto his bed, making a 'thud', and fell asleep just like Oreki had done moments before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki had just woken up to her door opening. She sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The person who had entered spoke as Misaki got up and sat at the edge of her bed, visibly still not fully awake, "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

Misaki looked up, the girl had a semi-deep voice for a girl, but in a feminine way. "Oh, it's fine, I had to get up anyways."

"Ahh, I'm relieved," she walked over, adjusting her bag over her shoulder and held out her hand, "I'm Haruka Oikawa, your dorm mate."

Misaki took her hand and shook it smiling, "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

Haruka nodded, making her blonde hair bounce as she collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to drop her bag somewhere first. "Ugh, today was horrid."

Misaki tilted her head, "Hm?"

Haruka rotated on her side, resting her head on her hand, "I was just out on a date with some dude and he didn't even show up. Talk about rude." She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Misaki frowned and thought to herself, "_So, Cross Academy boys are like this?" _First Zero and now this guy that Haruka was talking about. "That sounds horrible, who was this guy?"

Haruka sighed, "I forget his name, but it's not like I'll need to remember it now."

Misaki dead panned, "Ah, I see . . ."

Misaki then got up to put away her stuff. She folded everything before separating it into their own drawers and then some into the dresser. Once she finished putting everything away she flipped open her phone to check the time; 5:43. "_I should start leaving, I still don't know where Headmaster Cross's building is at . . ," _Misaki thought to herself as she closed her phone, stuffing it into her pocket as she opened the door. "I've got to leave, Headmaster Cross is going to explain some school stuff to me," she looked at Haruka, just now noticing her eye color, a deep crimson.

"Alright, see you later I guess," Haruka plopped onto her back and looked like she was going to take a nap. Misaki closed the door behind her as she started to walk down the corridor. When she made it outside she ran into Usui who was waiting outside as well. He had changed into a nicer sweater with some jeans.

He turned as she walked down the small flight of steps protruding from the dorm doors, "About time, it's almost six."

"I know, I woke up a bit later than planned," Misaki rolled her eyes and began walking down the path. "So, do you know where the headmaster's building is?"

"I think so," he said as he started following her, walking up beside her.

Misaki continued walking and they made it their in silence. It wasn't hard to find, since it was close to the school itself. Usui walked up to the main doors and knocked with the knocker against the door. He stood back and waited for someone to open it. After a couple seconds it opened to reveal Yuuki. She was panting, "S-Sorry . . . something seems to have happened. Dinner will be d-delayed." She rested her hands on her knees. She caught her breath and stepped to the side to let them in. Usui walked in and Misaki followed as Yuuki shut the door behind them. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait in the living room until we, um . . . fix what happened," she started to lead them down the hall and went into the room on the first left. It was an average sized room with two couches across from each other with a coffee table in the middle.

Yuuki bowed apologizing again as Misaki and Usui sat opposite of each other, "Again, I'm so sorry."

Misaki held up a hand in protest, "It's okay, really. It's not that big of a deal. Stuff happens, right?"

Usui nodded in agreement and Yuuki smiled, standing up straight, "Right, okay. Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink?"

Misaki shook her head, as did Usui. Yuuki nodded, "Okay," and then left, closing the door behind her. Misaki rested her arm on the armrest, and rested her head on her hand. She sighed, "Well, I guess this would be Headmaster Cross's house then? It's pretty big."

"Yeah, I guess so," Usui leaned back, relaxed.

They didn't discuss anything for a bit, but then Usui brought up dorm mates. "I met my dorm mate, Oreki Namikawa."

"Yeah, me too. Haruka Oikawa," Misaki lifted her head.

"Oh, I see."

That killed the conversation for another good five minutes until Misaki spoke. "Hey, did you notice those other set of dorms earlier?"

Usui's eyes widened unnoticably and he nodded, "Yeah, so you noticed too?"

"Yeah," Misaki frowned, "do you have any idea what they're for?"

"No, not yet," he pinched a strand of his hair.

Misaki sighed, "I wonder if they'll tell us. Or, maybe it's a secret, but then why put it out in the open where the other students obviously will notice it?"

"Hidden in plain sight maybe?"

"I doubt it."

"Me too," Usui sighed.

Just then the door opened and Zero came in, "Dinner's ready." He didn't wait to see if they would get up and follow, and he just turned around to leave. Misaki quickly got up with a huff and followed, while Usui followed her and shut the door behind them. Zero lead them down the hallway and around the corner to what appeared to be a dining room. There was a table set up for six people and another doorway probably leading to the kitchen. Misaki found the six people arrangement peculiar, since there were only five of them. Zero turned around to face them, "You can just take a seat where ever you want."

He then took a seat at one side of the table. Misaki and Usui took a seat at the opposite side of the table from him, sitting next to each other. They sat in an awkward silence until Yuuki and Cross came in, both carrying a tray. Yuuki sat down the bowls in front of everyone, while Cross sat the main dishes in front of everyone, plus one extra seat. They smiled in greeting and then went to put the trays back into the kitchen. When they both came back in, Yuuki sat next to Zero and Cross sat at the head of the table, lacing his fingers in front of him.

"I'm glad that you both came," he smiled at them, "I'm afraid our last guest is running a bit late."

Zero 'tched', "It's to be expected from him."

Yuuki reprimanded him as Misaki and Usui told Cross it was fine.

Misaki returned Cross's smile. "It's no problem," she elbowed Usui under the table and gave a dangerously sweet smile towards him, "right, Usui?"

He muffled his grunt with a cough, "Yeah."

Cross lifted his hands off the table, "Great, great!"

The conversation ended as they awaited the sixth guest to arrive. Just as Cross was about to say something the dining room doors opened, revealing a boy who had shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes. "Kaname!" Yuuki greeted excitedly. Zero huffed and turned his head away from him.

Cross clapped his hands together, "Kaname, these are the two new students I was telling you about. This is Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi." He motioned to them with a flourish of his arm.

Kaname smiled, "Hello, I'm Kaname Kuran. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Misaki smiled and mentally sighed, "_Ahh, it's nice to know that not all Cross Academy boys act like trash."_

"It's very nice to meet you too," Misaki said.

Usui nodded in acknowlegement with the ghost of a smile and then Cross spoke again, "Now that introductions are done, let's eat!"

Everyone nodded and started to eat. Cross swallowed and realized he forgot to mention something, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Kaname here is apart of the night class."

"The night class?" Misaki questioned aloud. Usui's curiosity was piqued too, but he didn't openly show it.

"Yes, Cross Academy is separated into two different classes. The day class and the night class. That's why there is another dorm, as I'm sure you've noticed," he smiled. "I felt it important for you to meet him, he's the dorm president." Kaname nodded and smiled.

Misaki nodded, but still wondered, "Why are they separate?" She covered her mouth as she realized she thought out loud.

"Well, you see, the day class and night class are very different. Academically, I mean," Kaname smiled as he explained in a calm voice,

"O-Oh, I see . . ." Misaki muttered embarrassed.

He smiled and turned to Cross, "You picked out two great students. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else."

Cross rubbed the back of his neck and made a shooing motion with his other hand, "Oh, it's nothing. Overlooking them wouldv'e been a horrible mistake after all, and how could I not pick them? You even helped me."

Misaki tilted her head, "Did you target Seika High on purpose?"

Cross nodded, "I heard about Seika from Miyabigaoka's student council president, Tora Igarashi." At this, Misaki eyes widened. Cross noticed this, "You've heard of him, I assume?"

Misaki stuttered, "Y-Yes. Our schools have some history."

Usui eyed her and nodded along. He remembered Tora, a stubborn and more so lecherous guy. Usui scrunched up his nose in disgust, but did it discreetly. Cross probably still thought Tora was the perfect model of an honor student.

Cross's smile widened, "Ah, so you've already met him. He told me all about Seika."

"_What did he tell Cross-san?" _Misaki paniced.

Usui was having the same thoughts, "_That Igarashi, what did he say about Seika?"_

"It seemed like a great school from what I've heard, especially their student council president. Misaki, I heard that you had transformed the school, which is marvelous. It used to be an all boys school, correct?"

Usui nodded and Misaki sighed mentally with relief as she nodded as well. Cross went on, "Then it was transformed to become a co-ed school. From what I heard from Igarashi-san, it wasn't really a good school. There weren't that many girls enrolling because of the guys to be precise. But then, you came along, Misaki. You transformed the school, and held no mercy for the boys who were acting out of line."

Yuuki's eyes widened in awe, "Misaki, that's incredible!"

"I-It's nothing big, really," Misaki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Usui 'tched' and Misaki elbowed him, resulting in him 'coughing'. Cross continued his story about Misaki and laughed, "According to Igarashi-san, when he first met you in person there were two boys who were running down the hall. You turned around and scolded them, bringing up your arm to nail one of them straight around the neck."

Misaki's face grew warm, "Uh, yeah, I do remember that."

Yuuki laughed, "That's really admirable. Being strong and inspiring like that."

Misaki waved her hands in fron of her laughing, "No, no, I don't think I was 'inspiring' or anything. In fact, many of the guys hated me. They thought I was annoying and too strict."

Usui interrupted, "Oh, contraire Prez. After they understood that you weren't just all violence, they grew to really look up to you. Remember the 'idiot trio'?"

Misaki looked at him with malice for bringing up something about her work here of all places. Well, ex-work, she wasn't working there anymore. Misaki spoke through her clenched teeth, "Yes. I remember them quite well, Usui." She heard the 'Prez' part and added, "And I'm not 'Prez' anymore, so if you would stop using that title, that'd be great."

Usui smirked, "As you wish Pre- oops, I mean Misa-chan."

Misaki was about to explode, why would he drop obvious hints like that? "Misa-chan?"

Usui mocked confusion, "Yeah, I thought you said I could call you that."

"No, I don't recall."

"Oh," he smiled innocently, "I must've been mistaken."

"Yes," Misaki smiled as well, "you must've been."

The headmaster and everyone at the table didn't know how to respond to the obvious tension. Cross cleared his throat, "Ahem, so, about Seika."

"Please continue," Usui looked up with a smile still kept from teasing Misaki.

"Right then," Cross remembered where he left off, "Misaki doesn't show mercy to the troublemakers of Seika High, but apparently even the male students took a liking to her. Igarashi-san spoke very highly of you and how much you work."

"Work?" Misaki asked concerned.

"Yes, he said that you toss student council work plus a part time job," Cross explained.

"Oh?" Misaki cursed mentally.

Even Usui was a little irritated at Tora. How could he give out such information to the headmaster? He was getting possessive, but Usui would never admit that to anyone. Not even himself, for that matter.

They both wondered, did Tora really tell Cross about Misaki being a maid, or did he cover up for her? Then again, what reason would he have to help her out? They were enemies, well, rivals to be accurate. Misaki looked downward at her lap in embarrassment. What was she going to do now?


End file.
